When Passion Grows
by diamond-helen
Summary: He's watched her grow, and longs to taste her passion. Smutty oneshot.


"Damn, that little firecracker's going to make some lucky bastard very happy one day." Sirius said to his long time friend, his eyes on the young witch on the other side of the kitchen.

"What you on about Pads?" Remus replied.

"Don't tell me you can't see it, the way her eyes flash and her cheeks flush, the rapid rise and fall of her chest? All that passion inside her, just begging to be let out." Remus grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him to the other side of the kitchen, making sure Hermione was well out of ear-shot.

"Sirius. She's fifteen for fuck's sake. Just a kid like Harry, you really shouldn't be thinking of her like that."

"What? Moony, I'm not I swear. I was just saying that if she gets that wound up over Arithmancy theories or whatever you two discuss then someday she's going to get that wound up over a bloke and he'll be a lucky bugger. It was an observation, that's all. I have no desire to go back to Azkaban, even for a bird." Remus stared hard at his friend, who merely grinned and wandered off. Remus' gaze wandered to Hermione, now chatting to Ginny and he looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, before following Sirius out of the room.

A few days later they were once again engaged in a debate, this time over the use of Transfiguration in Healing. As they argued Remus looked at her and smiled to himself. Sirius was right on one point; she was a passionate thing, and a hell of a witch. But all that meant was that it would take a hell of a wizard to handle her. She was a firecracker all right, but playing with fire tended to mean getting burned.

*****

"You, Sirius Black, are an egotistical, arrogant, lazy waste of space, with no respect for other people." She yelled at the man sat opposite her in the kitchen.

"It's my bloody house, so I can do as I please." He retorted, he voice rising slightly.

"We live here too, why should the rest of us have to be subjected to your inability to cast silencing charms and the parade of idiotic bimbos who can't possible know your name since they don't seem to have the brains to know their own." She was on her feet now, her eyes flashing angrily.

"I lost sixteen years of my life between Azkaban, and hiding and that Veil, why shouldn't I enjoy myself just cause one of my housemates is a stuck up little prude. Or maybe you're jealous," he continued, his voice dropping and a sneer forming on his handsome face. "Maybe you wish it was you I was fucking into the mattress every night?"

She looked him up and down, sheer distain etched onto every one of her features. "Don't flatter yourself Black, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot barge pole. Merlin only knows what you've caught from your slutty little friends. Besides, I'm way out of your league." With that she turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

Remus stood from his seat at the end of the table, where he'd been watching them with the same sort of morbid curiosity which moves people to slow down in their cars passing accidents. Moving towards his friend he leant towards him as he began to speak.

"Do you remember, about three years ago you said that Hermione was full of passion, and you reckoned the man that brought it out would be a lucky bastard?" Sirius nodded, not entirely sure he wanted to know where Remus was heading. "Well, flashing eyes, flushed cheeks, heaving chest, I think you're bringing all that passion out just fine. Not sure I'd call you a lucky bastard though." Remus clapped his hand against Sirius' shoulder, and then walked out, laughing softly to himself.

*****

Remus pushed open the door to the sitting room and took half a step inside before he walked back out, shutting the door behind him and placing a silencing charm on the room. He decided he could read just as well in the kitchen, with a cup of tea maybe.

"Hey Remus, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's busy at the minute Harry." Remus replied.

"Oh, Sirius then?"

"He's, um, busy too." Remus said, a glint in his eye.

"Oh. OHH. Well I suppose it's better than the constant fighting, as long as they remember silencing charms."

"Are you kidding? They hadn't even closed the door; I silenced the room after I walked in on them." Remus said. Harry looked faintly ill at the idea of his best friend and his godfather, or at least at the idea of unintentional voyeurism.

"Does this mean we need to knock whenever they're in a room together then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Not like the rest of us don't already have to whenever Ginny comes over." Remus said, his eyes laughing even as he tried to keep a straight face. Harry blushed bright red and wandered out of the kitchen. Remus chuckled to himself as he opened the paper at the table and started to read.

_A little earlier in the sitting room..._

Hermione was curled up at one end of her favourite squishy leather sofa reading a letter from Luna. The dreamy girl had gone off to look for various creatures a month or so earlier, and it was nice to hear from her. This missive was split between enthusing about a possible sighting of a Dovetailed Nittelbee and enthusing about a very real young man named Rolf. She was just reading a long list of all Rolf's qualities, apparently very similar to the qualities of a crumple-horned snorkack, when the door opened.

Sirius walked in and headed straight to the cabinet on the far side of the room, barely glancing at the witch in the corner. He poured himself a fire whiskey then turned towards her.

"Want one?"

"Sirius, it's barely three in the afternoon, a little early don't you think?" She responded without looking up from her letter. He could practically hear her roll her eyes though.

"Right, forgot who I was talking to, of course Miss Goody-Goody wouldn't want a drink. How silly of me to even ask." He replied, his voice lightly mocking her.

"Now look here, just because I don't want to get pissed of my head in the middle of the day doesn't make me boring, or goody-goody, it just means I'm not halfway to an alcoholic like some people." She ground out her reply, his unerring ability to get under her skin was incredible. He looked over at her and couldn't quite hide the appreciative smirk, it was less than two minutes since he walked into the room and her eyes were narrowed but flashing, and her cheeks were beginning to redden.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but ever since Remus had reminded him of his words when she was a kid he'd been thinking less than pure thoughts about the passionate Miss Granger, and winding her up on purpose in order to see her in the glory of her anger. If only he could redirect that passion towards him in a different way.

Hermione caught the smirk on his lips and suddenly realised that everything he had said to her for the last few days had been deliberately aimed to annoy her and get a rise out of her. "You're doing this intentionally aren't you?" Sirius merely looked at her wide eyed and innocent. "Don't give me puppy dog eyes, I know you are. Is your life that pathetic that fighting with me is your only entertainment?"

"As amusing as arguing with you is, that's not why I do it." She raised her eyebrows in question. "You're even more beautiful when you're angry." He spoke the last softly, expecting either to get yelled at, hexed or for her just to run away. He wasn't expecting her turn away from him, her eyes filling with tears.

"There's no need to be cruel Sirius. I know I get on your nerves, but that's..." She stopped, the tears she wouldn't allow to fall choking her voice as she curled tighter into herself.

"Hermione? What, I, don't, Merlin. I wasn't being cruel, I was telling the truth." He walked over to where she was and sat next to her, turning her head round to face him, his large hands cradling her delicate chin. "You are beautiful. When you're laughing with the twins, or cooking for us all, or reading some thick book, with that cute little crease between your eyes. Most of all your beautiful when your passionate about something, you turn into a fiery goddess. And since I figured I was never going to get to see you respond like that to anything else I took to winding you up, to get a glimpse of the fire. I know I tease you, and mock you, but I would never hurt you, I swear it." She just looked at him, her brown eyes still damp with unshed tears, and he couldn't help himself. He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers softly, briefly, before pulling away and standing up.

As he turned to leave her hand grasped his sleeve. She stood next to him and offered him a shy smile before leaning up to kiss him. It started gently, just a chaste kiss but the movement of her soft lips against his was more than he had dreamed it would be, and he soon pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. Their tongues slid against one another, battling, exploring, dancing. He pulled her closer still, one of his hands tangling in her wild curls while the other was splayed across her back, holding her close to him. Her hands slid up his chest and onto his shoulders, gripping her tightly to him.

She pulled away when the need for air became too strong to fight, and he lowered her gently to the sofa beneath them, his lips moving to her throat. She whimpered softly as he nibbled just above her pulse, his hands moving down to the hem of her t-shirt. She helped him pull it off, his lips continuing their journey downwards. Without hesitating she reached behind her and unclipped her bra, sliding it off and dropping it to the floor beside her. He took one nipple into her mouth, his hand playing with the other. She moaned, her head thrown back and her eyes closed at the delicious sensation. Dimly Sirius registered muffled footsteps, and the click of the door, but thought nothing of it, and continued lavishing his attentions to her breasts, moving from one to the other as her hands buried themselves in his soft black hair.

Eventually he continued his path downwards, his hands deftly undoing her jeans, and tugging them and her underwear off to join her other clothes on the floor. He sat at the other end of the sofa and hand his hands and lips up her legs, along her calves, her soft thighs, then the crease where thigh met hip. She was making the most delicious sounds as he skipped where she wanted him most and settled himself directly above her, lowering his mouth back to hers. She gave herself over to his kiss for a moment then stopped, pushing him away from her.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked, wondering if he had pushed too far too fast or something.

"You, Sirius, are wearing far too many clothes." She grinned wickedly and pushed him upright, sitting next to him she began to unbutton his shirt, kissing her way down his chest as she did so. Her hands undid the fasten of his jeans as he pulled his arms free of his shirt, and he lifted his hips obligingly as she tugged the denim off. She raised her eyebrows at his lack of underwear and he smirked.

"Just gets in the way." She laughed at his comment, then moved so she was straddling him, her mouth finding his as one of her hands slid into his hair, the other grasping the thick hard cock pressed between them. His hands slipped down her curves and between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, before sliding his fingers further and gently pushing into her. Her grasp on him tightened, causing him to groan. He thrust his fingers into her more quickly, his thumb rubbing her clit as he did. Her hand released him as she grabbed his upper arms, her fingernails digging in as she rapidly approached her orgasm. He felt her body tense as she arched her back, his name leaving her lips as she came against his hand. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she recovered from her high, her eyes bright as she leant forward and kissed him.

In one swift movement he shifted her underneath him, pulling her left leg round his waist, her right leg over the edge of the sofa. He thrust into her, gently at first, groaning at the feel of her tight warm passage so snugly around him.

"Harder Sirius, fuck me harder." She moaned, her breath coming in short pants. All he could do was obey her request, pushing deeper and harder into her body. She lifted her hips, meeting his with every thrust, her hands curling into his chest, his under her body, pulling her tighter, closer to him. She could feel her pleasure building, a tight coil low in her belly and she wrapped both legs around him. He could feel her pulsing around him as her orgasm built, her eyes closed as she surrendered to the pleasure he was giving her.

"Open your eyes Mione." She did, brown meeting grey as she crashed over the edge, shouting his name, her eyes flashing with passion, her cheeks pink and her body trembling beneath him. She was a thousand times more beautiful in that moment than when they argued. That was his last conscious thought before he came, her name torn roughly from his lips as his seed spilled inside her tight body.

They lay tangled together, his body still cradled by hers. He looked into her eyes, soft now, and kissed her tenderly. "You're beautiful when you debate with Remus, more so when you argue with me, but when you're overcome with passion, when you come apart in my arms, that's when you're most beautiful of all." She smiled up at him.

"Does this mean no more stupid fights?" She asked.

"No, my goddess, it just means making up is more fun." He shot her a cheeky smile and rolled to one side, pulling her back against his chest. Hermione smiled to herself. Of all the things she had ever been passionate about Sirius Black was the one she least expected, and would most enjoy.


End file.
